Back to Forks
by Shazza.Babez
Summary: She's back in town. How will people take her arrival?


**Chapter One**

_It's so good to be back. It seems like forever since I was back in this small town with a population of 3120. My high school in Phoenix had a student count of 2500 alone. It will be good to see my father again. I haven't seen him since I was 15, I'm now 17. I'm glad to be back in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington. I'm looking forward to seeing my father Charlie, Rosalie my best friend, Jasper Rosalie's twin brother, Jacob and the rest of the group from La Push. I'm not much of a sporty person but I can play many sports when I need to. I'm more into music._

"Excuse me, miss. Were about to land, please put your seatbelt on" The air stewardess politely said as she woke me up.

"Hmm, yes sure" I grumbled rubbing my eyes. I fastened my seatbelt and put my magazines into my bag.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome to Forks, Washington, the local time is 7:30pm and the weather is light drizzle. I hope you enjoyed you flight and will fly with us in the future" The captain said over the intercom. After getting off the plane I went to luggage claim and received my bags. Then I went to where Charlie said he would pick me up.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Charlie say as he got out of his police cruiser. Charlie is the police chief of Forks.

"Yes, it's me, dad. It's good to back. I missed you" I smiled while he gave me an awkward one armed hug. Charlie wasn't the kind of person to show emotions easily, he also wasn't the talkative kind of person. He helped me put my bags into the trunk of the cruiser, before starting the hour long drive to Forks.

"You best ring Renee and tell her you have landed" Charlie said five minutes into the drive. I smiled in response and took out my cell phone, dialling the all too familiar number.

(**Bella**, _Renee_)

"**Hey Mum"**

"_Bella, dear is that you?"_

"**Of course, how many other kids have you got, that I don't know of. I'm just ringing to let you know I landed safely and that I'm with Charlie"**

"_Oh good. How does he look? Does he look healthy?"_

"**He looks fine, mum. I'm going to go. Speak soon. Love you"**

"_Ok, look after him. I love you and I miss you"_

"**Miss you too, mum."**

I hung up before she had a chance to attempt to persuade me to go back, again. Charlie didn't say anything, so I put my iPod on and listened to Dashboard Confessionals. Charlie nudged me when we were about five minutes away from Forks.

"You're not in school until Monday, but I'm in work tomorrow. So you will have to find your way around on your own"

"It's OK, I'll see if Rosalie and Jasper are free" I smiled as we pulled into the driveway or Charlie's small, two bedroom house, which he bought with Renee when they first got married.

"Bella, you go get settled. Don't worry about me tonight"

"Ok, see you in the morning" I smiled before taking my bags up to my bedroom. I was horrified at the decoration of my room; it looked like it hadn't been touched since I was last here. I quickly ran downstairs to find Charlie sat in front of the TV, with the Giants versus Phillies game on. The Giants were leading 3-1.

"Dad, do you mind if I decorate my room tomorrow?" I asked from the doorway

"I don't mind but we will be moving down the round tomorrow"

"Really? Why? I thought you loved this house" I was completely shocked. Charlie had lived in this house since the day him and Renee got married, 17years ago.

"I do but it's too small for the two of us, especially now that your older, your deserve your privacy" he smiled. "So you need to go furniture shopping tomorrow. I already have the rest of the house sorted out; it's just your room"

"Ok, I'll go tomorrow" I grinned before going back to my room.

I quickly jumped into the shower and changed into an old pair of leggings and an oversized guy top. I fell asleep in an instant.

**SATURDAY**

I woke up at about 10am, to the sound of birds on the tree outside my window. I washed my face quickly before throwing a sweater on and going downstairs to make myself a cup of tea and some pancakes. After I had eaten I sent a quick text to Rosalie and Jasper

**To: **Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale

**From: **Bella Swan

_Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch in the last week or so. I've moved back to Forks and wanted to surprise you by coming to yours later but, Charlie decided were moving to a bigger house down the road. So I need to go furniture shopping. You fancy joining me? We can catch up =], much love B x_

I knew I wouldn't have to wait too long for a reply as a minute later my phone beeped informing me of a message

**To:** Bella Swan

**From:** Rosalie Hale

_WHAT? How dare you not tell me you were moving back! Of course I will join you; we have so much to catch up on. Do you mind if I bring my boyfriend with me? He wants to met you, I've told him all about you (: love R x_

I wrote a quick reply saying I will explain everything when I see her and that of course her boyfriend could come. While I was writing my reply, my phone beeped again.

**To:** Bella Swan

**From:** Jasper Hale

_Of course I will join you; I'm not going to go all psycho like I'm sure Rose did. Also, do you mind if my girlfriend comes with us? Rose has told her all about you and she really wants to meet you __ love J x_

I wrote a quick reply, similar to that I replied to Rose, and told him I would meet him at the furniture shop and to tell Rose to meet me there too. I was on my way back up the stairs when a note on the fridge caught my eye.

It read...

_Dear Bella,_

_Your mum and I thought you would need a way of getting around; we doubt you would like to get a lift around from me. So we both bought you a car. It's out front; the keys are hung up by the door. Also here a list of what you need from the furniture shop._

_Bed _

_Mattress _

_Wardrobe _

_Bedside tables _

_Wall shelves_

_12 and 7.5 tog quilt_

_Curtains_

_Ceiling lamp_

_Colours _

_Floor _

_And then anything else you need_

_The money for them is in the glove compartment of the car._

_Love Dad_

I grabbed the only pair of keys left on the key rack and went outside to have a look. I was shocked to say the least. There was one of the most beautiful cars I had ever seen, Volvo C70 in metallic black sapphire. It was beautiful. I firstly checked in the glove compartment for the money for the furniture shop, it was there in an envelope labelled '_Furniture Shop'_ inside was a bank card, a blueprint kind of thing of my new room and another note telling me that the card was now mine, the pin was 1857 and that I was to sign the back before using it. Then I went and checked out under the hood of the car, when I heard a group of guys whistle as they walked past.

"Got a problem?" I asked, glaring at them

"No, just enjoying the view, hottie" one of them said.

"Got a problem there? Doubt a fit girl like you knows what she is looking at under there" another said

"I'm fine, I know exactly what I'm doing thanks" I said before turning my back on them and continuing my examination of the car's engine. After about 30minutes of looking over my new baby I went and got changed into a pair of black super skinny jeans, a russet coloured slash neck bat wing top and a pair of black converse high tops. I left my hair down wavy and applied some mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. Then I got in my car and headed off to the furniture shop.

**Furniture Shop**

When I arrived at the furniture shop, I could already see Rosalie, standing tall, statuesque and model-like with her perfect figure and golden hair waving gently to the middle of her back and Jasper standing tall, lean and muscular with his honey blond hair. There were two other people with them, a big muscular one with dark curly hair and a small pixie like girl with jet black hair. I parked in the only available spot and walked over to them.

"Rosalie, Jasper" I smiled.

"Bella?" they both exclaimed

"Is that you?" Rosalie added.

"The one and only" I grinned at them. As soon as I had said that they both ran at me and gave me a big hug.

"Would you like to introduce us?" the muscular guy said.

"Sorry baby, this is Bella. Bella this is Emmett my boyfriend" Rosalie smiled pointing at the big guy "and this is Alice, Jaspers girlfriend"

"Hey" I smiled at them

"Hey Bella" Alice chirped, skipping the small distance between us to give me a hug.

"Alice, let go of her. It's my turn" Emmett grinned before gently pulling her off of me then attacking me in a big hug, squeezing me quite tight.

"Cant...Breathe" I somehow managed to squeak out.

"Sorry, I forget" he smiled

"It's alright, now let's get this furniture" I sighed

"LETS" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Bit excited for furniture shopping aren't you?" I asked her as we were walking into the shop.

"What can I say, it's shopping" she grinned.

"Oh god, your another Rosalie" I said, thinking of all the times Rose had dragged me around the shops when we were 14 – 15.

"So what do we need to get from here, Bell?" Jasper asked calling me the nickname he gave me when we were 7.

"Well, Charlie left me a list of a minimum that I need to get" I said while getting the note out of my back pocket. Alice and Rose had a quick look at the list before darting off into the shop, leaving Emmett, Jasper and I to follow.

We were in the shop for 4 hours. I have no idea how but we did. We got everything off the list and more and it cost quite a bit, good think Charlie had put a lot into the account.

"Excuse me Miss, when would you like the furniture delivered?" The sales assistant asked.

"Tomorrow, but I would like to take the paint and wallpaper with me now and can the carpets and bathroom tiles be delivered later on this evening"

"Of course miss, they should be with you at around 6pm tonight. Thank you for shopping with us and come again soon" She grinned as we all carried paint and wallpaper to my car.

"Hey Bella, you want us to help you get this set up?" Rosalie asked

"Yes, sure gets me done quicker" I smiled "Lets go" I said as I got in my car and drove to Charlie's house. When I got there Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway and he was stood at the door.

"Bella, here's you key for the new house, its ten door down" he smiled holding a gold key in his hand for me

"Thanks dad" I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go you four, you heard the man its ten doors down" I said to Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett as I got back in my car and drove to the new house. I was gobsmacked when I saw the house, it was beautiful. It was a two story white house with a grey slated roof and dark brown window frames. The back of the house seemed to be coming out of the forest. It was a traditional English county style house. It was set back off the street; it had a large green area in the front and a driveway which lead up to and down the side of the house.

"Wow, it's gorgeous" Alice squealed.

"I know" I gasped, with my eyes wide. I slowly started towards the door and unlocked it. The inside shocked me just as much as the outside. When you first entered the house you walked in to a little porch which leads in to the hallway. The first door on the right was the lounge, the second door was the kitchen. The stairs were on the left as you came into the hall way, there was a study on the left of the stairs and a large drawing room on the other end of the hallway. Upstairs there was three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The room on the right of the stairs was already decorated so it must have been Charlie's, so that meant the other large room must be mine and the other must be a guest room. My room was massive, it had a walk in wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom, it was at least twice the size of my old bedroom, and I loved it.

"Come on people, let's get to work, we have lots to do" I grinned at everyone.

"Lets go" Emmett grinned, as Alice put her iPod in to the music dock that I didn't even see her bring in.

It took five of us 4 hours to complete the painting. The wall facing the door was covered with a black patterned wallpaper and the rest painted white in the bedroom, we painted all of the walk in wardrobe white and the bathroom was going to be tiled later on when the carpets and bathroom tiles came.

While we were waiting for the carpets to be delivered we were sat in the lounge getting to know each other.

"How did you four meet?" I asked no one in particular.

"We go to school together, and you will be joining us soon" Alice grinned

"Is it weird that I'm actually looking forward to school?"

"Yes, it's very weird" Emmett said giving me a strange look.

"Wait. Hear me out, I haven't got to know everyone yet and you two seem really nice plus I'm looking forward to arguing with some bitches" I smiled slyly.

"Bella, what has happened to you?" Jasper asked seriously.

"I learnt not to let people walk all over me"

"It's about time too" Rosalie smiled, nudging me with her elbow.

"So Bella, tell me more about you" Alice asked.

"What's there to say? My names Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. My dad is chief of police here. I'm 17, I love cars and motors, I play guitar and piano, my favourite movie is coyote ugly, my favourite colours are white and black, I like to cook, my music taste is all over the place except that rap rubbish" I said. "Tell me about you two"

"I'm Alice Cullen, I'm also seventeen. My dad is the local doctor and my mother is a interior designer. I have a brother who is seventeen too. I love to shop, I'm very girly, my favourite colour is pink and my favourite movie is mean girls. Oh and Emmett is my cousin"

"I'm Emmett McCartney, I'm 18. My dad is a lawyer and my mum passed away when I was younger. I love with my Auntie Esme, Alice's mum. I love playing pranks, I'm very macho, my favourite colour is green and my favourite movie is 300"

"I'm so sorry about your mum, Emmett" I said sadly "Will I ever get to meet this brother, Alice?"

"Probably, not that you want to though"

"Although seeing you have ago at him will be fun" Emmett chuckled

"Why would I have ago at him? I haven't even met him" I was confused.

"He's a dick. End off" Rosalie said

"He treats girls like shit" Alice almost growled.

"He's a player" Jasper added.

"Whoa there, calm it girlies, getting catty in here" I winked at them.

_Knock Knock_. "That will be the delivery" I sighed as I got up and answered the door. I showed the men up to my room and told them that the black carpet was going into the bedroom and walk in wardrobe and the tiles were going into the bathroom.

It took the guys four hours to fit the carpets and tiles.

"Miss, you can't go into that bathroom for at least 24hours" one of the guys said.

"Ok, thank you" I smiled showing them to the door and tipping them.

"Bells, we better be getting home, we need to go eat" Jasper said

"Why don't I make you some tea? I'm going to have to make Charlie and myself something anyway"

"I think we should, I'll ring Mum, Jas" Rosalie grinned.

"You two can come too if you want" I smiled at Emmett and Alice.

"Ok, I'll ring Esme, Emmett" Alice smiled.

"Come on, we'll eat back at the old house" I said, leading everyone out of the house. When we got to the old house there was a rusty pickup truck outside, that I didn't recognise and Charlie's cruiser was also was there.

"Bella? Is that you Bell" the husky recognisable voice of Jacob asked.

"Of course, who else would it be?" I asked sarcastically.

**AN: Whoa chapter one finally finished. I know I took my time and I like completely changed my view on Bella, but more interesting **

**Let me know what you think and whether does who read the original prefer this one or that **


End file.
